『Nightfallen』ᴾᵉᵃᶜᵉ ᴷᵉᵉᵖᵉʳ
1. My first name is Wayne. 2. I am a boy. 3. I am MST. 4. I am 20. 5. I am not working right now. 6. I guess that would be hanging out with my grandma and playing games with her. 7. I started playing BSS in early may the day I'm not to sure about but it would probably be around may 10th 8. I had just recently come back to ROBLOX and I was always fascinated with simulator games; I saw BSS and I found it to be almost revolutionary how interesting it looked played and I kept going on it. 9. I have played a lot less but I still will play around an hour or two if I can. 10. Well I would say it made it harder because I got addicted haha, but I think it took off the edge and made me come back to ROBLOX which has been amazing the amount of people I have met and the relationships I have made will be with me forever even if I quit ROBLOX. 11. I didn't play much before BSS because I quit ROBLOX, BSS caught my eye when I rejoined ROBLOX. 12. I think the most memorable moment in bss would have to be when it was announced the new update would have a dungeon style activity and a multi player boss and or dungeon it was when all of my friends were at peak activity. 13. My favorite bee would probably have to be gummy, it was the first bee to come from a bear and was my first real traveling bear that I was invested in. Sun bear was come and gone for me but gummy was memorable. 14. I would have to say the carpenter bee; I still don't know how good it is and how to use it properly. 15. Well I would like to collect all of them as I have all but the bear bee with 1st edition. 16. I would probably say I spent upwards of 5k+ not a lot but still a good amount 17. You know I would like to see more of the multiplayer aspect of BSS just like the stick bug is meant for everyone to do I think it would be nice to see more of that action like a ant challenge with multiple people 18. So, I have kind of stopped playing BSS a lot and it's because I got hooked on a genre based on popular wiki SCP. 19. I would say that you should always be looking to save your treats killing all the mobs when they are off cooldown and you will eventually get there and break every sprout. 20. You know I love goo I think that it's great for pushing higher end people and it's kind of meant to be better as you get better being more instant conversion the better it gets so I don't think it's evil I think it's a good balance to help spike veteran players a little bit more to afford all these expensive items.